


I'm So Tired

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LDR, Love, love problems, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: Felix got a great opportunity to go out of country to the U.S. for school.It was only for a year.Marinette should be okay... Or would she?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Felix/Marinette, ladybug/chat
Kudos: 83





	I'm So Tired

Marinette was tired.

But it wasn't a sleepy kind of tired. She made sure to get her full nights sleep every night. She made sure to sleep and wake up at the same time every single night to get the most out of the situation.

"Gooood morning Felix!" Marinette would text him every morning with kissing emojis after her message to express a little of the lots of love she possessed for him.

"Morning."

What?

Marinette frowned. She looked at the message her beloved boyfriend sent her.

Maybe he's just tired. I'm just overthinking it.

She sighed and would continue her days while texting her partner who seemed more and more distracted as the conversation progressed.

"I'm fine, Marinette." He would say, "You don't need to worry too much."

But how could she not? He was becoming more and more distant as time progressed.

The thoughts of unfaithfulness would pass her mind and later cause her to regret to ever think he would do that to her.

"He's just stressed, Marinette. The U.S. can be pretty intense." Tikki tried to soothe her owner.

"But why won't he talk to me, Tikki?" Marinette barely voiced thru her sobs, "I'm supposed to be the one he goes to when he's down. When he needs a shoulder to cry on."

Tikki frowned and nuzzled into her owner's cheek.

Marinette was very tired.

"Ladybug! Is everything okay?" Chat looked to his black spotted friend.

Marinette looked to the boy with red eyes, "Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes now." Chat put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Ladybug gulped.

Was it that obvious?

"Marinette. What's wrong?"

"It's Felix."

"What happened?"

"He's been so distant lately. I don't know what to do."

Chat smiled softly and chuckled, "Ladybug, you're a strong woman. You're dating my brother. He was like this last time with even my mother the first time he went to the U.S."

Ladybug began to tear up and held her face to her knees, "But I'm his girlfriend. I thought he was supposed to talk to me. He rarely tells me anything."

The black cat sighed, "He loves you, Marinette. Don't ever doubt that. Just keep your head up."

Easier said than done, Adrien.

The doubt kept creeping and slowly chipped away at the happy girl's attitude.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Felix softly spoke to the girl thru the phone.

"I-I..." Marinette scuffed up whatever positive attitude she had left and answered, "I'm talking to you. Sorry, I've just been out of it lately." Felix hummed and bought her excuse. Marinette sighed softly and began to tear up, "I have to go. My parents need help in the bakery."

"Oh. Okay."

Marinette's eyes filled even more, "I-I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone and silently cried.

Marinette was very very tired.

She loved Felix with all her heart. But it ached for him. Just for him. Not only for his body to be next to hers. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe. She wanted his presences. She wanted him to be there. To ask her what she was doing. To call her. To just be there. Was she really hiding her pain so well?

Her mind raced with all these thoughts. Why was she being so cruel to herself? Why can't she just get over this? What was wrong with her?

Why was he being so different to her? Why was he ignoring her? Did he have second thoughts about being with her?

Marinette was exhausted. Mentally and Physically all the damn time. She was sick of it. But what else could she do? She loved him with all her heart and would never do anything to heart her young sweetheart.

But Marinette was just so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> OHH. HI. I'm back after a year???
> 
> And I am just awful leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry??


End file.
